degrassi_wiki_shipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Dylan Everett - SPN burgundy set - 1.gif page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LizzyHoran (talk) 15:36, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Talk page thangy Hey bb. Were you the one who created the Talk Pages instead of Message Wall? ♥ Damian If our love is at the end, then... Why do I still want you? 18:00, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Of course! I prefer Talk Pages. ♥️ I was just like "whoa how the fuck did he do that." Yay! This wiki will look much more in order with you in charge bby. Oh, and I kinda wanted to add like "History" to wiki ships so they can seem a little more interesting rather than one sentence and an infobox. Thats fine right? I'll mostly add that to the ships I know the most. ♥ Damian If our love is at the end, then... Why do I still want you? 18:13, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Omfg sorry if im bugging you Are the infoboxes ready bby? ♥ Damian If our love is at the end, then... Why do I still want you? 21:40, December 15, 2013 (UTC) bb i saw u were on editing and i was like afhjskd cause i havent talked to u in days and i feel so bad :( i miss u so much and i feel like im disconnected from everyone. after this week tho i might be on more okay??? ''Kaylin'' - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 05:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) yeah ive been like idk busy and stuff i guess... omg li shang and eugene i cant. i watched tangled saturday and i wanted to scream. i cant get over that movie adhsjskjd and for some reason my sig is messed up on this wiki like bye ''Kaylin'' - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 05:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) i would love u longer than forever if u did that for me omfg. i listen to it daily on my phone and all i can think about is this girl in my school and how i wanna record it and put it on a cd for her bc she loves tangled cause of me adhsjskjd shes perfect and like i told her i wanna sing i see the light with her and she was like YES!!! omg shes amazing bye ''Kaylin'' - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 05:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) omfg that sounds perfect. and yay thank u!!!! ''Kaylin'' - ''You were my new dream''. ♡ 05:52, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Disneyy Bb! Guess what I'm watching! ♥ Damian If our love is at the end, then... Why do I still want you? 18:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey We can talk now. I'll just do two chats if I have to. 06:32, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me Talk We can talk now or tomorrow. It's up to you! Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 06:36, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat, PM a tc link. Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 06:39, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, Its evie, So I know you accidently banned me forever and now Im banned until tomorrow night. But is there any way to get be unbanned? Sincerely, Evie